creatinglovestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sitting Arrangement
Sitting Arrangment is a side story and also serve as 6th and final chapter of Loveness. The setting of the story is also had the same time of First Dance but there's no involvement in this two stories. Characters *Nick Garcia *Carla Servo *Manuel Dimasuklod *Andrew Garcia The story It's a big problem when Ms. Rosario change the sitting arrangement in her class, imbes na alphabetically arranged ay ginawang according to height ang nangyari, pinaupo sa harapan ang mga maliliit at sa likod naman ang mga matatangkad but still alternate pa din babae-lalaki... lalaki-babae, ito ang pinoproblema ni Nick dahil katabi na niya si Carla, ang kanyang matagal na secret love. Napakatahimik na tao si Nick kaya't nang makatabi niya ang dalaga ay mas naging tahimik siya. Quiet person but active sa mga extracurricular activities. Marami siyang kaibigan kahit sa ibang section pero madalas sila Manuel at Andrew ang kasama niya, pinsan-buo niya si Andrew at friend lang niya si Manuel. From ordinary family si Carla, average student at hindi siya class officer, may similarity siya kay Heart Evangelista in the first scene but she is so simple wala siyang arte sa katawan. Naging conscious si Nick kay Carla simula na naging magkatabi sila, madalas panakaw ang tingin ng binata sa dalaga at ilang beses na din siyang muntik-muntikan mahuli nito. When he come in his class everyday, nandoon din si Carla at masipag nagrereview sa ibang mga subject kaya always siyang early bird sa klase. Kinakamusta lang niya ito ng Hi! At Hello!, madalas siyang kinakausap ng dalaga at laging siyang tinatanong nito kapag may mga homework or project then sinasagot naman ito ng binata pero hindi elaborative ang sagot niya dahil lagi siyang nerbyoso kapag nagsasalita si Carla sa kanya kaya minsan nagkakamali siya sa sagot, malayo at out of topic. Sometimes, wala 'yung teacher nila sa MAPEH, may seminar sa DEP ED. Kaya puro sila daldalan lahat ng classmate niya. They close the door para makapag-ingay sila because wala din ang class president nila kaya walang sumasaway sa kanila. Hinayaan lang nila Nick na mag-ingay sila. Sina Manuel at Andrew may ibang pinag-uusapan kaya hindi na lang siya umalis sa kinakaupuan niya. He's happy dahil hindi umalis si Carla sa seat niya at nagbabasa na lang siya ng mga Love Story books. “Hay sa wakas natapos ko na din basahin ang book na'to, sana masundan pa ito”, tuwang sabi ni Carla. “Favorite mo pala 'yan”, pasing-tabi na sabi ni Nick. Sa isip ng binata, gusto mo bilhan kita ng ibang series niyan? “Oo, ang gaganda kasi ng stories eh” Madalas kapag ganun'g nakikipagkwentuhan siya kay Nick ay namemental block naman si binata, pero binubuhay ni Carla ang pag-uusap nila. Nag-kwento siya ng nag-kwento tungkol sa palabas na Bubble Gang tuwing Friday night. Favorite ng dalaga 'yung palabas at inaabangan niya kasi tawang-tawa siya roon. Mabuti na lang at paborito rin ni Nick ang Bubble Gang at lagi niya ring inaabangan. Puro 'yan ang pinag-kwentuhan nila hanggang sa dumating ang teacher ng next subject nila. Ang saya-saya ni Nick sa buong maghapon na 'yun. At nahalata ni Andrew. Nasa school's canteen sila nang tanungin si Nick ni Andrew. “Alam mo Nick, halata na kita kay Carla eh.” “Na ano?” “Na may gusto ka sa kanya. Secret crush mo siya, ano?” Pataas-taas ang kilay ni Andrew nang magtanong siya kay Nick. Hindi. Hindi crush. Love. Secret love. “O, hindi ka na sumagot? Silence means yes, pinsan” Huminga muna ang binata ng malalim bago niya sinagot si Andrew. “Ganu'n na nga yun eh... ano ba'ng magagawa ko, mapipigilan ko ba ang feelings ko?” “Jackot, pinsan!” masayang-masayang sabi ni Andrew. “Anong jackpot ru'n? Gusto ko na ngang magpalipat ng upuan eh” “Tange! Bakit ka mapapalipat? Chance mo na! Na makipaglapit kay Carla. Ligawan mo na kapag pwede na.” “Ang bilis naman ng ganu'n.” “Sige ka, 'pag nagbago na naman ang isip ni Miss Rosario, ibabalik sa alphabetical arrangement ang upuan.” Oo nga ano! May katwiran ang pinsan ko! “Ano ka ba, pinsan, isang dipa na lang ang layo n'yo, hindi ka na mahihirapan. 'Di gaya dati, sa magkabilang dulo ng gitnang upuan kayo pinaupo.” Oo nga, isang dipa lang ikaw na, Carla. Tinandaan niya ang sinabi ni Andrew. Kahit laging ninenerbyos ay pinilit niyang kinakausap si Carla. Handi naman siya mahirap i-approach. At marami siyang napansin. Pareho ang interest nila. Mahilig pala sa fantasy stories si Carla, like tungkol sa dwende, tungkol sa diwata, engkanto, etc. Nalaman niya rin na family-oriented si Carlynne, just like him, mahal niya ang family niya, sobra. At habang tumatagal napapansin niya rin na kapag nakita ni Carla na wala sa upuan si Nick dahil nasa tabi niya ni Andrew o ni Manuel ay hindi na muna siya umuupo sa seat niya. Napi-feel niya na may gusto ni Carla ang company niya, na gusto siya ni Carla. Mukha nga yatang may chance ako kay Carla ah. “Tingin ko rin meron, meron kang chance,” sabi ni Manuel. “Sinabi na ni Andrew sa'yo? Ang daldal talaga ng pinsan ko o!” nahihiya niyang sabi kay Manuel. “Ayos lang 'yun, di naman makakarating kahit kanino eh. Ano, nakadiskarte ka na ba?” “Malapit na, mamaya....” sagot niya. “Good luck ha.” Sabi niya lang 'yun pero hindi niya talaga alam kung pa'no liligawan si Carla, Basta ang ginagawa niya na lang, hindi niya pinapalampas ang pagkakataon na lagi siyang maka-kwentuhan. Good thing, nawawala ang sobrang nerbyos niya. Natuto si Nick kumilos ng kaswal at natural sa harap ni Carla. Hanggang sa naging ordinaryo na lang para sa kanila ang pagiging close nila at nagkaroon si Nick ng chance na makapagpahayag sa kanya. Early morning 'yun, wala pa ang ibang classmate nila sa room, 45 minutes pa before bell. “You know Carla, lagi mo akong pinapasaya. Kaya nga ikaw ang inspiration ko eh.” sabi ko, habang nakaupo sa seat si Nick at si Carla rin nakaupo sa seat niya, inaayos ang mga books niya. Ngumiti siya. Tumalab kaya ang sinabi ko sa'yo? Nag-aayos pa rin siya. Parang hinihintay niya ang susunod na sasabihin ni Nick. “Kaya kahit may sakit ako, hindi ako nag-aabsent. Kasi kulang ang araw ko kapag hindi kita nakita. Kaya kapag Saturday at Sunday malungkot ako.” “Puyat ka ba?” Pabirong tanong ni Carla “Hindi.” “Bakit ganyan ka magsalita?” “Bakit masama ba?” “Hindi ka rin naman siguro nalasing kagabi?” Tumingin si Carla sa kanya. Natawa si Nick. “Hindi ako umiinom. Bawal sa'min.” Parang kumikislap ang mga mata ng dalaga. “E... ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?” Tiningnan siya sa kanya. “A...e...ibig kong sabihin, Carla , importante ka sa akin... special. Walang ibang girl na special sa akin kundi ikaw. Nakita ni Nick na nag-blush si Carla. Pagkatingin niya sa akin, nagsalita si Nick. “I like you Carla ang I love you...” Lalong nag-blush si Carla. “Sorry ha, hindi ko na kasi mapigilan ang feelings ko eh. Isang dipa lang layo mo sa akin, kaya habang malapit ka pa sa akin, sinabi ko na ang nararamdaman ko kasi baka hindi ko na masabi kapag alphabetically arranged na naman tayo.” Parang gusto na namang bumalik nerbyos ng binata. Ngumiti ng kaunti si Carla. Nawala ang nerbyos ni Nick. “It's okey,: kaswal na sabi niya. “Hindi ka nagagalit?” “Hindi.” “Thanks, Carla. Pero... p-papayag ka ba? Na maging tayo?” “In due time," sagot niya. Ang saya-saya ni Nick. Masaya rin sina Andrew at Manuel para sa kaibigan nila. After a month ay sinabi ni Carla sa kanya na pumapayag n siyang makipagholdings kay Nick. It's means this is the sign na naging sila. And until now, masaya sila at laging inspired sa kanilang pag-aaral. Hindi na kailangan sukatin kung nasa malayo o nasa malapit ang mamahalin mo, pero swerte ni Nick, dahil nasa malapit lang niya si Carla at nagustuhan siya ng dalaga.